1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for applying liquid coatings, such as paint, varnish, lacquer, shellac and the like, to a suitable object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the conventional paint brush is perhaps the most common means for applying a liquid coating to an object, other types of applicators have been developed in recent years.
One such other applicator includes a pad provided with a suitable bristled surface, and which may be manipulated by means of a graspable handle. However, it is desirable that the handle be detachable from the pad for ease in clean-up operations. It is generally desirable that the handle be attachable in different positions to the pad so as to afford versatility in painting a variety of objects. Moreover, it may also be desirable to attach an extension pole to the handle for ease in painting otherwise unreachable areas.